Beating Light in the Darkness
by Daelaeyni
Summary: Deep in the darkness, Tohru waits. She took her love's place, the confinement meant for him, and for it she has suffered dearly. But, three years later, with Akito dead, they manage to find her, an empty shell. Can they coax her back to life?
1. Memories of Her Choice

It had been several years since that fateful night, yet in her mind, the events never seemed to dissipate.

_She had walked quietly into the dark room, alone, and afraid. She knelt before the figure sprawled on the couch, head down, awaiting his acknowledgment._

"_So, you have finally answered my summons, Tohru Honda. I had hoped I made it perfectly clear you were to come the day after New Years but, now here we are, ten days later. I wonder what could have happened to the Sohma's dear Tohru to keep her from me."_

_Tohru bowed her head to the ground. "Forgive me, Akito-sama. I only felt it was not right to leave Ky-"_

"_Ah, yes…the baka neko. So, Tohru, tell me, how is he? A little bird told me he was not feeling well."_

_Tohru refused to meet his eyes. "He is still in the hospital, Akito-sama. They say he may still have a week or so before his recovery is final."_

_Akito only smiled. "As well it should. If only it lasted longer. That monster deserves to suffer…but, that is another subject. I received your letter from Hatori. You said this was urgent…apparently not, but I will hear you out as today I am bored."_

_Tohru took in a deep breath and met Akito's eyes. "I wish to take Kyo-kun's place in confinement"_

_Akito allowed for no surprise. He stood and laughed. "You foolish girl! Why would I allow that! I have waited so long for the day of graduation! The day I lock away that monster and force him to submit to me!"_

_Tohru continued to hold her gaze upon Akito's countenance. "You wish for me to be removed from the Sohma's lives so that they will remain in your control. Also you wish to cause them the pain you feel every day. In taking me instead of Kyo-kun, you wil accomplish both."_

_Akito smiled as he thought of all he could accomplish with this move. He returned to his seat upon the couch. "Very well, Tohru Honda. I will accept the exchange, you for that monster." With that he stood and strode past her. As he past, he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Be ready, girl. In a month, you will be mine…to do with as I see fit." And with that, he left her._


	2. Evidence of Life

THREE YEARS LATER 

Shigure and Hatori sat at the table pouring over a map. They were trying to figure out what the true perimeter of the Sohma land was. Now that Akito was dead, they wanted to sell some of it. Hearing an unaccustomed noise, their heads jerked up. Realizing it was Kyo and Yuki fighting, their eyes went wide. It had been two and a half years since Kyo had even spoke and Yuki was normally too bummed to care about fighting. Both men raced out to find both Yuki and Kyo in tears, screaming at eachother.

"…ARE STUPID! SHE'S GONE YOU FOOL!"

"NO! I WON'T BELIVE IT! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!"

"JUST ACCEPT IT, YOU DAMN CAT! SHE'S GONE!"

With that, Kyo raced forward and slammed his fist into Yuki's stomach. Since Tohru had disappeared, Kyo had done nothing but lose himself in training and was now strong enough to take Yuki down if he truly wished it.

Shigure and Hatori raced forward and pulled the two boys apart. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

Kyo ripped himself from Shigure's arms and whirled to face him. "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! I KNOW WHERE TO FIND TOHRU AND THE DAMN RAT WON'T BELIEVE ME! HE WON'T EVEN LET ME SHOW HIM MY EVIDENCE!"

Shigure stared at Kyo and Hatori let go of Yuki, his mouth wide open. Yuki just sighed and shook his head.

Hatori finally spoke up. "Kyo, what have you found?"

Kyo plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out two yellow ribbons. "THESE! I FOUND THESE!"

Yuki stared as he recognized the ribbons. The present he'd given Tohru on White Day at the bath house. He also knew that the day Tohru disappeared after the Spring Dance a week after they had all graduated, she had been wearing

Shigure stepped up and examined the ribbons, shocked to find a little dried blood on them. He looked up at Hatori. "Ha'ri, there's blood on them"

Hatori walked up and examined the ribbons. …….. "Yes, that's blood alright"

Shigure looked at Yuki before turning back to Kyo. "One, where did you find these, and two, you said you also heard something"

Kyo shook his rapidly. "YEAH! I HEARD HEAVY BREATHING FROM A GRATE IN THE GROUND ABOUT A MILE TO THE NORTH OUTSIDE THE SOHMA ESTATE! I TRIED TO REMOVE THE GRATE BUT IT WOULDN'T BUDGE SO I TRIED CALLING BUT NO ONE ANSWERED….head drops a little …just that heavy breathing….

Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances before taking off for the Sohma Estate, Yuki and Kyo close on their heels.

Yes, I know this is a very short update and yes, I know I'm leaving it at a suspensfull time, but one, I've got chores to do, and two, I want to see how this is reviewed before I continue with it. Please R'n'R. 

Daelaeyni


	3. “Tohru…?”

**deep in the woods above the Sohma mansion**

Kyo had taken the lead, racing far ahead of the others, trying with all his heart to remember the exact place where he had seen the grate. All the while, to himself, he cried and prayed. "_Kami, please, please keep my Tohru safe. Please, let her be alive. If all my life becomes forfeit after one event, let it be holding Tohru safely in my arms."_ Finally after nearly an hour of searching, he came across it. "GUYS! OVER HERE!" With that he raced to the grate and knelt by it. "Tohru! Tohru, it's me! It's Kyo, Tohru, answer me!"

His voice echoed in the deep room below, leading him to believe it had to be rather large.

Hatori and Shigure raced up, followed closely by Yuki. "Hush, Kyo, let me hear." With Kyo quiet, Hatori leaned close to the grate, listening to the breathing coming from within. …… "Whoever it is is very weak. We need to get him or her out of there and quick." With that, he tried tugging on the grate but found it to be no avail. That was, until he noticed something shine behind a cluster of bushes. Standing he peered into the bushes. What he found caught him by surprise.

Yuki and Shigure walked over to Hatori, Kyo refusing to leave his place by the grate.

Hidden behind the bushes was a small key. In the bark of a fallen tree trump was carved the words, "Where Kami sleeps, there, where image defined, seek the sleeping toy."

Hatori read the words twice over before looking to Shigure. "You're the literary wonder, Gure. Can you decipher it?"

Shigure read the words over and over. "Well…..where Kami sleeps…Kami is God so…possibly referring to Akito's bedchamber…where image defi-…either near or behind a mirror…seek the sleeping toy…obviously Tohru…"

Yuki's voice was barely above a whisper as he thought of the term used to describe Tohru… "toy". "We'd better get going. I'll stay here by the grate."

Hatori nodded and turned, eyes widening in shock. Shigure turned and received the same shock. Kyo was no where to be seen. Yuki stood and caught the whirl of dust down the path. "He's gone to the house! Go you two! I'll stay behind!" And with that Hatori and Shigure raced off.

Yuki knelt next to the grate, wishing it was not cloudy, wishing that some light would shine upon the room so that he could see for himself that Tohru was there, so that he could see the only one his heart had ever truly loved.

**back at Sohma Estate**

Kyo managed to reach the Estate way ahead of Shigure and Hatori. Racing in, he barged into Akito's old room, despite all the angry yells made by the maids and other Sohmas. Realizing there was only one mirror in the room, he raced over and managed to, by luck, spot the tiny sliver in a panel that had to be the keyhole.

Shigure and Hatori raced in.

"OVER HERE, HA'RI! I FOUND IT!", Kyo yelled.

Hatori raced over and slid the key into the slot and slowly the panel lifted, revealing a long stairway lit by torches. All down the hall hung various devices of torture, many of with had red stains which could only be two things…and the three of them all came to the same conclusion…it was not rust.

Kyo took a deep breath before breaking into a run, followed closely by Hatori and Shigure.

A few minutes later, they reached the end of the hall, coming to a large metal door upon which red handprints on the door were rampant. Hatori tried the key but it would not work. It was Shigure who spotted it, the weird shaped end of a spear near the door. Grabbing it, he slid it into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door.

Kyo steeled himself for the worst before walking in…but nothing could have prepared him and his companions for what they were about to see. The room was dank and dark, lit only by the torchlight from the hallway. To one side was a small bed, the once white mattress as was clear by the sides, stained a dark brown. In the opposite corner, huddled amongst some preservation jars, an arm chained to the wall by a heavy link, was the source of the breathing…long brown hair, matted and clustered hung down about the face and the figure was dressed in a tattered rag which may have, at once, been a beautiful dress worthy of a school dance. Kyo, overcome with terror, whispered what they all wished to know, yet in their hearts knew already…. "Tohru…?"


	4. My Babies

Well, here's the new update for "Beating Light in the Darkness". I leave a warning before you all read this. The "M" rating is there for a reason! Instead of doing a whole set of pages of what Akito did to Tohru, I'm condensing it into various flashbacks that she'll have as time goes on. There will be instances of torture and rape so if you do not wish to read this, do not go further.

* * *

A big thanks to my two first-ever reviewers, micahskitty and Archer-Black. It means so much to me

* * *

As the boys entered the room, they all noticed the audible change in her breathing, going from slow and agonized to quick and broken. 

Hatori realized Kyo was ready to run to her and gripped his shoulder. "You have to go slow", Hatori whispered. "God knows what Akito's done to her and grabbing her like that could kill her. Stay calm, Kyo"

Kyo's head dropped as tears rained down, his shoulders shaking heavily.

Shigure took a breath and stepped past them and over to Tohru. It was then that the stench from the jars clustered around Tohru hit him. Dropping to his knees, he peered into the faded darkness to see their contents and froze, face drained of all color. "Ha…ri…", he whispered.

Hatori looked up and walked over slowly. Kneeling down he lifted a jar and nearly dropped it as he stared in horror at the tiny fetus crammed within the glass.

Kyo went to walk forward. "What is it, Hatori?", his voice tremored.

"Stay back, Kyo. Don't come near the jars."

Kyo froze at the tone in Hatori's voice and reluctantly stayed back.

Hatori stood slowly and walked around the six jars to where Tohru was. Kneeling down slowly, he reached out to her, only to be met with her body jerking weakly away from his touch, as if she feared he would burn her with his touch. Shigure cried quietly while Kyo's heart shattered at seeing the jerk.

"Shhh, Tohru, its alright. It's me, it's Hatori and Shigure and Kyo. Shhh, it's alright. We're here to take you home." He tried touching her shoulder and, finding she let him, he sighed in relief and moved a little closer. "Tohru…Tohru, look at me." When she gave no reply nor any movement, he lifted her head very slowly so that he could see her face. What he and the others saw chilled them to the bone.

Tohru's once smiling face was covered in scars and scabs. He lips were split open in various spots, and her nose was severely crooked. Dried blood matted her once beautiful hair. But, what scared them the most were her eyes. Their once turquoise color was now a faded grey without even a hint of the hue they had been. They held no shine to them and were filled with shadows.

Hatori's heart burst with grief as he ever so lightly stroked over her cheek. "It will be alright, dear Tohru. All is well now. Akito is dead and your suffering is ended." With that he gathered her into his arms and held her close, not allowing his mind to go over the fact she only weighed about 60 pounds. "Kyo, can you pull the chain from the wall?"

Wordless, Kyo walked up and after a few short tugs, managed to slide the pin out of the mortar that held the chain in place. Keeping his eyes off the jars as Hatori had asked, he reached towards Hatori. "Please", he whispered.

Hatori gently handed Tohru over to him.

Kyo held her tight against his chest, rocking ever so gently. "Shh, Tohru. It's me, it's Kyo. Oh God, Tohru, thank God I've found you. I love you so much." He continued to whisper to her and he kissed her forehead. Looking up to Hatori and Shigure, he nodded in thanks. Upon seeing their gentle nods, he whispered, "Let's get her home." And with that he stood.

"My babies."


	5. Thank you for taking my place

Hi, guys. Daelaeyni here. Sorry the updating has been so slow but for some reason the Document Uploader would not accept my document until today. So here, it is. It's rather long for one of my chapters but I figured, hey why not.

* * *

As always, my customary warning. The "M" rating is there FOR A REASON! Rape, torture, etc will be present in this fic. If you are not old enough/emotionally mature enough for these contents do not read. No, I will not remove this story unless asked to by the moderators. Parents, if you do not wish your child read something like this, then watch where your children go online more often!

* * *

I realized I never put this so here it is.  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Fruit's Basket. Only this poor excuse for a story line.

* * *

"My babies." 

The phrase was so soft and broken but it was clear it had come from Tohru.

Kyo looked up at Shigure, shaking as the sound of her voice echoed in the room, hearing the years of pain and loneliness in her voice. "Ba…babies…….?", he whispered.

Hatori dropped his head and, spotting a bag in the room, he walked over and dumped its demonic contents onto the bed. Choosing not to look at them, he walked over and began to lower each of the preservation jars into the bag, treating each jar as though it were very very fragile.

Kyo could only stare at Hatori as the information began to sink into him. He pulled Tohru close and buried his face into her chest, weeping loudly and bitterly.

Tohru shrank in his arms at the loud sound. A heavy shudder tremored through her body as a low moan of pain escaped her mouth.

Shigure spotted Kyo's knees start to buckle and raced over, helping his younger cousin to the ground.

Yuki's voice rang out from overhead. "What's going on?"

Hatori looked at Kyo and Tohru grimly. "We'll be up there shortly, Yuki. We have Tohru."

Yuki fell back away from the grate and curled against a tree, burying his face into his hands and crying, partly from happiness that she was safe, partly from hatred of himself for not believing Kyo, for being so quick to accept she was gone.

Kyo rocked back and forth, holding Tohru close. "_Oh God, Tohru…Tohru, I'm so so so sorry. Oh no, please…please, Kami, tell me what I think is in those jars is wrong. Please, please, Kami…please, tell me Tohru hasn't suffered that torture. Please, please, oh god, please."_

Hatori placed a gentle hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo, we need to get her to a hospital…now."

Kyo briefly nodded and stood on his own, despite the hands offered to him. He turned and walked slowly out of the room, holding Tohru tight against him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shigure and Hatori followed out solemnly. As they shut the door, though, they heard something that made all of their blood freeze. An audible click sounded followed by a recorded voice.

"I love you, Tohru. Thank you for taking my place."

Kyo's eyes went WIDE as he listened to the sound of his own voice echo through the hallway. He looked down at Tohru in horror as he began to understand. "She….for…for me……."

In Kyo's mind, he remembered that day. Even though it had happened four days before their graduation over three years ago, the events were clear as crystal.

_Kyo walked into the room he had, in his life, seldom entered. He hated it but decided it was not wise to anger Akito more so he knelt before him._

_Akito sat there, as always, with the white bird perched on his finger. "What do you want, monster?"_

_Kyo forced himself to bite back his anger. "You summoned me", he said, a sneer deep in his voice._

_Akito chose to ignore it. He already had a headache and didn't wish to push it beyond his capacity. "You are free, monster."_

_Kyo's eyes widened in confusion. "Wha?"_

_Akito glowered. "DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF? YOU ARE FREE, YOU MISERABLE MONSTER! I WILL NOT CONFINE YOU!"_

_Kyo stared, mouth hanging. It was a shock…a good shock….maybe too good…almost too good. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this, Akito? You would never let me go unless you benefited in someway." _

_Akito stood, eyes like embers. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! I SAID I WON'T! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND, YOU BAKA NEKO!"_

_Kyo decided it was best to take this small offering and run with it so he did, running from the room._

Kyo lowered his lips to Tohru and kissed her forehead, tears forming rivers down his cheeks. "Oh, Tohru. Forgive me, my love. I never meant for you to go through this. I wish this had never taken place. I am so so so sorry."

Hatori touched Kyo's shoulder, but the cat needed no more pushing. Sighing, he held her tighter and walked down the hallway and out of the house, avoiding all the owl eyes on him, his companions, and the girl in his arms.

Once outside, Shigure removed his jacket and placed it over Tohru's body. "After being in the dark for so long, I doubt full sun is good for her."

Hatori nodded in agreement. "Gure, go get Yuki and meet me at my home. Kyo, come on. I need to phone the hospital and then, once they get back, we can go."

Kyo nodded and walked with him.

Shigure ran until he came across the still sobbing Yuki. Sitting next to him, he drew his younger cousin into a tight embrace. "Shhh, shhh, Yuki. It's alright. She's alive and Ha'ri and the other doctors will help her. But we have our Tohru back. We have her back" rocking him gently

Yuki struggled to calm down. "How ..how is she..?"

Shigure let out a sad sigh. "I will not lie to you, Yuki. She's very badly hurt. Her face…….her eyes." Shigure's voice tremored as her eyes flashed before him. For the rest of his life, he knew he would never forget the sight of her eyes. The loneliness, pain, and exhaustion emanating from behind a slate-grey hue. Then his mind turned to the jars and he shook hard with a shudder.

Yuki jerked up his head to look at the dog. "What?"

Shigure bowed his head and whispered. "There were six jars huddled around her. In them….in them…were……….were…." His voice broke off as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What? What were in the jars?"

Shigure let out a soft sigh and whispered the answer.

Yuki stared at his older cousin, knowing he had misunderstood. "Sorry, Shigure. But, I know I misheard you. What did you say?"

Shigure looked away. "Her children…"

Yuki's face drained of all color as he stared at Shigure, the information slowly sinking in. A few seconds later, he found himself buried into Shigure's chest, heaving out his cries.

Shigure rocked him slowly. "Shhhh, shhh…come on, Yuki. Please, Hatori and Kyo are waiting for us. We're taking Tohru to the hospital."

Yuki shot up from him and took off, running hard for the mansion, Shigure struggling to keep up.


	6. Onigiri Neko 20xx

Hey, everyone. I am SO SORRY for letting this go so long without being updated. Things have been pretty hectic around here and I just haven't had the time to get to the stories. Well, here it is. Chapter 6. Please R'n'R.  
Daelaeyni

* * *

A big thanks to Archer-Black, micahskitty, Edakumi, Chibi Silver Neko, Jay Bird12, and Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist!  
Without your reviews, this story wouldn't be as great as it is now!

* * *

at the hospital 

Shigure and Yuki sat in the waiting room chairs, awaiting the moment Hatori would come and give them the news on how Tohru was doing.

Yuki's head shot up at the sound of footsteps, but was met with disappointment as an unknown doctor walked passed the door. Sighing, his eyes went to Kyo who was curled up almost cat-like on the ground by the door. He sighed in relief to see that at least he had stopped crying. "_Well, finally the cat's beaten the rat. It was bound to happen someday….but…I am glad for him. Though I still love Miss Honda…she and the Cat belong together. No doubt in my mind about that. And I shall be content with th-" _

Yuki was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the door opening. Shigure straightened in his chair and Kyo jumped to his feet. What came through the door startled them.

There, in the door, stood two young women whom the boys had thought they would never see again. Neither girl had changed much in the three years. Both Uo and Hana had tears racing down their cheeks.

The three boys stood and hugged both girls tightly, hoping to give them some comfort.

Yuki spoke up first. "How'd you two find out?"

"Kisa-chan heard from a servant what happened. She called us first and then phoned each of the jyunnishi. They all should be coming shortly."

Kyo nodded and sat back in his spot on the floor.

Uo looked down at him and smiled. Kneeling down, she pulled out a wallet from her back pocket and opened it. "Kyo, I think you'll be wanting this now. After Tohru disappeared, I found it in her room and decided you didn't need any more painful reminders so I kept it for when I knew she'd return." Slowly, she withdrew something shiny from the wallet and placed it in his hand.

Kyo stared down at the ring that he'd given Tohru the night before the school dance. He'd spent a large amount of his savings to buy that ring for her. The silver band shined under the fluorescents but what made the ring so beautiful was the stone in the center. The brilliant fire opal blazed with orange flames that echoed in its depths, flickering in the light. Kyo felt his eyes tear as he turned over the band to read the words etched upon the silver. "onigiri - neko 20xx" Quietly, he slipped it onto his pinky.

Both Uo and Hana sat next to him and held him close, rocking them back and forth.

Then the door opened.

Hatori walked in, looking weary.

All five people were suddenly on their feet, waiting for the news. Reluctantly, at Hatori's urging they all sat down.

Hatori took his place in a chair and turned to face them. "Well, the good news first, I suppose. She'll live."

His news was met with a collective sigh of relief from the lips of all but Kyo. Kyo waited, wanting to hear the bad news before letting himself get emotional.

Hatori's face grew even grimmer. "As for the bad news…firstly, the tests done on the fetuses in the jars confirm it…they're hers and Akito's children."

Kyo buried his head into his hands and cried softly, his will to hold emotion back completely broken. Yuki gripped the arms of his chair and began to weep bitterly. Shigure simply sunk into his chair.

Hana and Uo, however, both jumped to their feet. "WHAT", they both screamed in unison.

"Girls please calm down. If you'll sit, I'll explain what I've learned from the doctors. Afterwards, you can ask about the circumstances of how she was found."

Hana nodded and, quietly, persuaded Uo to sit next to her.

"This is just the first of many problems we'll face with Tohru. One will be that until she regains her strength, she'll be unable to help herself. The hospital has offered for a female nurse to come to your home, Shigure, every day to attend to Tohru as needed."

Shigure nodded. "When will she be able to leave here, Ha'ri?"

Hatori shrugged. "Honestly, we don't know. We've got her on feeding tubes and three kinds of IVs right now so we'll have to wait and see. Also…because of the trauma done to her uterus and vaginal areas, she will be unable to have children nor be able to have intercourse. It may be best if, even if she could, she refrains from sexual relations due to the mental stress placed upon her during these past three years."

Yuki looked at Kyo and saw he was shaking. "Hatori"

Hatori looked over at him. "What is it, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded towards Kyo. "Does Kyo need to be hearing this right now? Why not let him go to her and be with her alone for now?"

The others were astonished to see the rat being so considerate to the cat.

Hatori stared for a moment before nodding and standing. "Come along, Kyo. Let's go see Tohru. When Kyo didn't move, Yuki stood and walked over to him. Kneeling next to him, he grabbed Kyo's hands and helped him stand. Hatori and Yuki took each of Kyo's hands and guided him out of the room.

Hatori took them to just outside Tohru's room and looked at Yuki. "You can go now, I've got him. Tell the others I'll be back shortly. Yuki wanted to see Tohru as well but decided it best to allow Kyo time alone and walked off.

Hatori opened the hospital door and led Kyo in.


	7. My Koishii Onigiri

Hi, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! A HUGE THANK YOU! goes out to all of my lovely reviewers! Every review I've gotten so far has been great and I feel loved to know you guys like the story so much!

For those who have asked, this short chapter will provide you all with some light fluff...hope you all enjoy!

Daelaeyni

* * *

Disclaimer: "I, Daelaeyni, do hereby acknowledge that I do not own nor will I ever claim to own "Fruits Basket""

* * *

Hatori opened the hospital door and led Kyo in.

Kyo let out a soft sob at the sight of Tohru lying on the bed. She was bandaged tightly around her torso and her hair was cut short so that they could tend to the cuts and scars along her nape. She seemed even paler under the fluorescent lights. Now that the cloth was removed, he could tell the skin on her shoulders were possibly permanently bruised. Stitches were in place in several spots over her face and the monitors showed her heart rate was very slow; on average, around 74.

Hatori pulled the chair up to near Tohru's hand and helped Kyo into it. "Kyo, listen. While she may be asleep, we feel she can, even now, hear us. Speak with her; let her know you're here. It may help her." He lightly patted Kyo's back and then walked out.

Kyo slowly slipped a trembling hand around Tohru's. "My koishii onigiri…Tohru…" He lifted out of the chair and sat next to her, careful not to disturb the many wires and tubes connecting her to the machines that kept her alive and well…for the most part. Looking at her face, he saw her, despite all the echoes of her years of hardship, as he had always seen her; beautiful, the light of his…and the Sohma's world.

He lovingly caressed her cheek as a tear rolled down his own. "Gomen nasai, Tohru. I never wished that this would happen. If I had only known you would do this…that you would have been willing to put yourself through such pain…for me….for the cat….I would have never let you. I would have done all in my power to stop this from happening. But now that it has…Tohru, please. I need you to get better. I love you so much, my beloved…my koishii onigiri." With that he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"K-k..ky-o..o"

Kyo's head shot up and felt his eyes stretch to their widest potential as he stared at Tohru.

Her eyes were slit open, the pupils dialated, the grey hue thick and cloudy. But nevertheless, she was awake.

Kyo stared at her for a moment before leaning down and holding her as close as he could while remaining as gentle as he could force himself to be. Deep down, he wanted to grab her and pull her close and rock her, whispering soft words into her ear until she got better…but he knew that doing that to her could hurt her terribly…not only physically, but psychologically.

Tohru very slowly lifted an arm and slipped it around Kyo's back, weakly gripping to him.

Kyo's eyes poured out tears as he sobbed happily into her chest.

Hatori smiled softly at the warm sight from through the door window before leaving to join the others jyuunishi so that he could continue to give the family his diagnosis.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, "koishii" means "beloved" so of course, "koishii onigiri" means "beloved riceball"

Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review, please?


	8. Jyunnishi Gathering

Well, here is Ch 8. Yes, I know these are some short chapters but I like leaving things broken off into segments like this. I'ts just my way of writing.

* * *

A HUGE thanks to Chibi Silver Neko for downloading this chapter for me. The stupid document uploader didnt want to do it!

* * *

Back in the waiting room... 

Hatori peered in through the window of the door to see nearly all eleven jyunnishi milling around the room. Ayame sat with Shigure, hand in hand, not saying a word. Hiro sat with Kisa, holding her as she wiped away a tear every now and then. Yuki stood off to the side, staring out the window and Uo and Hana stood off to the side, talking quietly with Momiji and Hatsuharu. All that were missing were Kagura and Ritsu.

Hatori walked in and was stunned to find the room suddenly and unnervingly silent. All eyes were on him, waiting for the news they so desperate wished to hear.

"…Onee-chan?"

Hatori looked at Kisa and smiled, sitting. "Yes, Kisa. Onee-chan will be okay with all of our help..." With that he looked at Yuki. "Yuki, could you take Kisa and Hiro outside? I believe there is a small playground on the hospital grounds where they can have some fun. They don't need to be hearing this."

Yuki sighed and nodded. "Come on, Kisa, Hiro." And with that, he exited the room.

Hatori sighed. "Alright, it's time we get serious. Are all of you up to date on what's happened so far?"

Everyone slowly and solemnly nodded.

Hatori gave a small smile and sighed in relief. "Good……I will kid you not, Tohru is in a very bad way. But…there's a problem that must be addressed immediately. Tohru is pregnant right now…and the child is alive."

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of leather being gripped tightly as Hatsuharu gripped the side of a chair in anger.

Hatori eyed him, wary of Black Haru. Seeing that he remained white, he continued. "Kyo has not been told yet. I wanted him to have some time alone with Tohru before I hit him with this. But, as Tohru's grandfather is dead and the rest of her family moved away, we are all she has left in this world and so the responsibility of her welfare falls upon us. I want to know what all of you think on the matter…" With that he turned to Shigure and Ayame.

Shigure knew better than to be his normal, dramatic self. He nodded. "I agree, Ha'ri…in my personal opinion, I think it would be best to abort the baby," he said, obviously as though he hated the word. "I know it seems cruel but after going through everything, I doubt Tohru would have the ability to comprehend the child. Also…I doubt that her body could go through the strain of a pregnancy."

Ayame only nodded.

Hatori looked to the rest of the family members for their answers, but all he got were more than a few tearful nods as all assented to Shigure's thoughts. "Very well, if that is what you all think, then all I need do is hear from Yuki and Kyo…Now, on to what we need to do for Tohru once all this is over. The main thing is this…No one is to, under ANY circumstances, tell her of this pregnancy if it is decided that we abort it. Also, unless she brings it up, do NOT speak with her of what transpired over these past three years. However, if she chooses to speak of it, stop what you are doing and give her your full attention. She will need us more than ever...although, I feel that it is a small price to pay for all she has given us over the years."

Everyone nodded at his words.

Hatori lifted his clipboard and looked at it before looking back at them. "As I told the others earlier before you all came, Tohru will be released from the hospital once we feel she is capable of surviving outside the sterile environment provided here. The hospital is providing us with an in-home nurse who will come to Shigure's house every day to help with things that Tohru might need that the rest of us cannot help her with. Also…" With that he looked across the room at Uo and Hana… "I wanted to know if either of you two girls would move to Gure's house. I doubt Kyo would mind the responsibilities of helping her with dressing, etcetera, but I think it would benefit Tohru greatly if a female presence were in the house. I understand you both have jobs but I can place you on a payroll so that you have a steady income."

Uo and Hana glanced at eachother. "I'll do it", said Uo, standing.

Hatori nodded in thanks to her before running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's pretty much all I wanted to go over with you guys. I'm sure that you all are anxious to go see Tohru…Uo, Hana, and Momiji…come on, you three can go first", Hatori said, smiling as he watched the two girls link hands with the tearful rabbit and walk with him

Hatori motioned for them to stay in the hall and walked into the room. He smiled at the sight of Kyo curled cat-like around Tohru on her bed, his body positioned in a way that he would not disturb any of the cords.

Hatori walked over and gently touched Kyo's shoulder, waking him from his slumber. "Kyo, the others want to see her as well. Would you come with me? I want to talk with you about some things."

Kyo nodded and got off the bed. Turning around, he bent and kissed Tohru's head softly. "I'll be back as soon as possible, my koishii," he whispered. And with that, he exited with Hatori.


	9. Tears and Decisions

Hi guys! Daelaeyni here. Well, this is rather long for me but I felt the scene with Hana Uo and Momiji meeting with Tohru was just a little too short to update so I added another scene. Hope you all enjoy! huggles -Daelaeyni

* * *

A HUGE thank you to all of my readers and my faithful reviewers! I feel so loved!

* * *

Quick note: Yes, I know that I left out Rin and Kureno. I've never read the manga so I know little about Rin other than that she's suicidal and often a bitch. As for Kureno, he'll come into the story in later chapters; mostly as part of Tohru's flashbacks.

* * *

Disclaimer: VERY bored voice "I, Daelaeyni, do hereby solemnly swear that I do not own Fruits Basket nor shall I ever claim to do so."

* * *

**in Tohru's hospital room** Uo and Hana walked into the room, leading Momiji in. The sight froze them in place. 

Hana took a breath and stepped up to the bed first. She took one hand in hers. "Oh, Tohru…sweet, sweet Tohru." With that, she kissed Tohru's hand and backed off to give the other two room.

Uo looked at Momiji, motioning he should go, but the rabbit wouldn't have it. "She was your friend first," Momiji whispered.

Uo nodded and tousled the rabbit's hair before stepping forward. "Hey, Tohru. It's Uo…we'll always be here for you, okay? Always." With that, she gave her hand a tight squeeze and then backed off to join Hana as Momiji slowly stepped up to the bed.

Momiji got as close as he could, trying his best to stop the tears raining down his cheeks. He wanted to hug her so badly he couldn't stand it. But he knew that it would only hurt her, so he forced restraint. He pulled out his most radiant smile and pushed through the pain. "Hey, Tohru. It's me, Momiji! Don't worry about anything bad anymore. We're family and family keeps each other safe and happy, always!" He felt the sadness in him tug as he spoke those words, but he didn't want it to get to him…he wanted to focus on Tohru, not himself. "Well, Tohru, we gotta go now. The others want to see you, too…I love you, Tohru." Leaning forward, he gave her a very gentle hug before turning and walking away.

Uo and Hana glanced at Tohru before walking out quietly. Uo picked up the rabbit and, together with Hana, they both hugged him tightly, letting their tears flow out unhindered.

**back in Hatori's office**

Kyo sat frozen, staring at Hatori. He knew he'd heard him wrong…even though Hatori had said it three times, he just knew he kept hearing it wrong. It just wasn't possible. No, no, he wouldn't believe it.

Hatori stood up and walked to Kyo's chair. Kneeling down, he took Kyo's hand and squeezed. "Kyo, I know that this is really hard but you need to be strong for Tohru. Please."

Kyo squeezed out a few tears and bit his lip before turning to face Hatori, eyes full of pain. "Stop it, Ha'ri…stop her pain."

Hatori nodded. "I just need to ask Yu-"

"No. Do it now, Hatori. I know that baka nezumi's answer already. Just do it…before she wakes up again." Kyo glared at him before settling back down into the chair, head in his hands.

Hatori nodded grimly and patted his back. "Why don't you go be with the others, Kyo? It'll help to be with family."

Kyo made no attempt at an answer as his shoulders began to shake.

Hatori gently took Kyo's hand and helped him to stand. Helping him stay standing, he walked out of the office in time to see Hana and Uo hold Momiji and begin to cry. "…Uo, Hana, could you girls help me with Kyo?"

Uo raced over while Hana held onto Momiji. Uo slung one of Kyo's hands over her shoulder and helped Hatori walk him back to the waiting room, Hana and Momiji following quietly.

Upon reaching the waiting room, they found that Kagura and Ritsu had joined with the others finally. Everyone looked at the scene with deep sympathy as Hatori and Uo helped Kyo into a chair. Hatori patted his shoulder and took a seat. "Ritsu…Kagura, have you both been filled in completely on the situation so far?"

Both girls nodded, tears sliding down Kagura's cheeks at the sight of Kyo and Ritsu looking like she was on the edge of screaming out her normal "I'm sorry's".

Hatori nodded and looked at them all. "It's been decided that the child will be aborted. You all have a choice to make. Wait to see Tohru until tomorrow after the abortion or see her now, before it's done."

Hatsuharu looked around and stood straight. "Hatori, maybe it would be best for us to see her tomorrow. As much as I know we all want to see her now, I know that all of us wish to see her with as little agony as possible."

Hatori noted that all the others seemed to be in agreement through expression. "Very well. I doubt any of you are in much of a state to drive home so I'll ask the hospital to provide an escort car to take all of you to……Shigure, would your house be alright?"

Shigure only nodded, holding onto Ayame's hand even tighter.

Hatori gave his friend a sad smile before nodding. "Alright, then. I'll have a van take you all to Shigure's house for the night."

"No."

Hatori and the others turned to look at Kyo in surprise.

Kyo looked up at them all and then stood. "Hatori, I'm staying with Tohru. There's no way in hell I'm leaving her again."

Hatori wanted to argue but he knew by the look in Kyo's eyes that he wasn't about to back down. Nodding, he ushered Kyo out and took him back to Tohru's room. He watched as Kyo slowly climbed onto the bed and curled back up around her, forehead against cheek. Smiling sadly, he shut the door and walked out.

* * *

Hope you guys like the story so far. The next update SHOULD be tonight, but if not it'll probably be tomorrow night. 

-Daelaeyni


	10. Light of the Sohma's

Hi guys! I know this is VERY VERY short but it's just so kawaii! I had to post it. Hope you enjoy!  
-Daelaeyni

* * *

A HUGE THANK YOU! goes out to all of my wonderful reviews from angelofshadow541, daydreamer53221, Chibi Silver Neko, Edakumi, Jay Bird12, micahskitty, Archer-Black, Kyoru - KiTTy - ArTist, sango92, and toryness. Without you guys, I would have NEVER gotten this far!

* * *

**that night**

Kyo woke to screams. Looking down, the sight that captured his eyes broke his heart. Tohru's face was contorted in a mask of fright and horror. Tears stained her cheeks and she was shaking, almost to the point of convulsions.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her body tightly and pulled her close, trying to position both of them so that the cords remained unhindered. He gently rocked her, caressing her body lightly. "Shhh, Tohru, shhh. It's all right, it's okay. You're safe; no one will ever hurt you. Shhh, shhh. You're okay."

After another minute of struggling, she slipped back into unconsciousness, her body limp in his.

Kyo pulled her closer and cried quietly into her shoulder, his own shaking hard. Realizing that his shaking could wake her, he lifted himself out of the bed and went to the chair by the window. Sinking into it, he looked out at the dark sky, clouds obscuring the night, not a star showing.

Sighing, he did something he hadn't done in a while. He lowered himself off of the chair and onto his knees, elbows on the windowsill, hands locked and head down in prayer. "Kami…", he whispered. "Kami, please….help her. Please don't let her suffer in any more agony. She has been through too much in her life. Please…please, Kami. Please, I beg you…though I be the cursed Cat…I beg you in the name of one holy and pure as an angel. Please, help my beloved…my koishii onigiri…Tohru….please, Kami. Please, help her through this."

Kyo looked up into the night sky and tears cascaded down. There, through a break in the clouds, was a star shining brightly. Kyo sighed in relief and bowed his head in thanks. Standing back up, he walked over and curled around the now calm onigiri. "I love you, Tohru." He kissed her cheek ever so gently. "Tohru," he whispered. "While you were away…I wrote this for you. I always knew that you would come back…. " He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he brought forward the memory. Eyes closed, he placed his lips to her ear and, kissing it, he whispered his love for her."

"_Not so very long ago,  
our lives did not seem true.  
Until one very special day,  
a light came shining through._

_That light gave us inspiration;  
laughter, fun and love.  
When we were down and couldn't move,  
that light gave us a shove.  
_

_Our laughter slowly dimmed,  
everything was shading;  
All because we lost our light;  
our lights were slowly fading._

Kyo kept his eyes closed but broke off just to whisper in her ear, "That was all I had…until today. Here's the rest, my love."

_But I suddenly come to find,  
the light hasn't finished its part.  
Now that light shines brightly,  
deep within my heart._

_I see now very clearly,  
the light forever shines through.  
I guess it's time to tell the light…  
The shining light is you."_

Kyo kissed her cheek and, curling up with her, he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Aishiteru

Hi! Daelaeyni here. Yes yes I know, I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long. To make up for it, here's a rather long chapter from me to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! TTYL! -Daelaeyni

* * *

A HUGE Thank you goes out to all my reviewers: Billie.Joelle, Chibi Silver Neko, Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist, Archer-Black, Jay Bird12, Priestess of Passion, Edakumi, micahskitty, angelofshadow541, ShadowStar666, and daydreamer53221. I'm almost to fifty reviews!

* * *

Just to clear this up in case I didn't put it...blushes I don't remember if I did...it was pointed out to me by a reviewer. In a previous chapter, I had Ritsu come in. I accidentaly posted him as a girl. I'm sorry to those of you that were put out by that one.

* * *

Disclaimer: starting to lose patience with having to say it over and over and over and over again "I, Daelaeyni, has never and will never claim Fruit's Basket to be of my own creation."

* * *

okay...BREATHE...now...on to Chapter 11!

* * *

**a week later**

Kyo lay draped across the hospital bed, just recovering from a bout of tears. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tohru just then. Since the creature inside of her had been destroyed, she had shown no signs of waking other than occasional moments where she shook and screamed as terrible memories racked her mind and body.

(A/N: yes, I know it seems cruel to label the fetus "creature" but remember, right now it's from Kyo's POV but in third person)

He wrapped his hand around hers. Finding them cool and limp, he felt on the verge of tears again…until he felt the pressure. At first, he though it was his imagination, his hope that she would get better…but the pressure on his hand remained constant. Daring to hope, he looked at Tohru.

Tohru's eyes were open, pupils trained on him, expression one of shock.

Kyo stared for a moment then whispered, "Tohru…?"

Tohru shivered at the sound of her name. She wasn't certain of what to believe and this scene was too good to be true. Her eyes filled with angry tears. "Stop it, Akito. Please, just stop." Her voice was deep with grief and pain.

Kyo froze. After a moment, he leanded down and kissed her forehead. "Shhh, Tohru, shhh. Akito isn't here. He's dead. You're safe, love. It's me, it's really, truly me. It's Kyo."

Tohru lifted a shaking hand and touched his cheek. "K…k-k…kyo-o…?"

Tears poured down as he kissed her very lightly. "Yes, Tohru. It's me…it's over. You're safe now."

Tohru blinked as the information slowly sank in. A sob escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his back and shook, years of emotional pain hitting her in waves.

Kyo gripped her tightly, fighting to hold back his own tears. However, as time slowly passed, Tohru did not show signs of relief. Worried, Kyo pressed the distress button by the bed. Hatori raced in. Seeing the scene, he opened his kit and pulled out a small bottle and a syringe. Drawing out some of the liquid, he injected it into the IV.

Very slowly, Tohru clamed down and drifted back to sleep.

"What was that stuff, Ha'ri," Kyo muttered.

A strong sedative…Kyo, what happened?"

Kyo sighed and, hanging his head, he took Tohru's hand. "She…", he whispered, "…she woke up…She thought that…that what she…she saw …was, was a..a tri-tick by Akito." By now, tears were raining down again. "I comforted her…but when she snapped back to reality, I hugged her….but…" His head lowered slowly. "…but, she wouldn't stop shaking…"

Hatori watched Kyo for a moment and then lowered a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Kyo, look. This is something we have to be prepared for. We all knew this would start to happen sooner or later…you know, it might help if another family member were in here with you two. It would not only give you time to rest, as it is obvious that you don't…but it would also give you a "cane" if you will…a "support stick" that you can lean on when things get rough."

Kyo watched him for a moment, thinking about what he said. Finally he nodded in assent. "That's a good idea, Ha'ri….but who…?"

Hatori eyed him for a moment. "I think you know who, Kyo."

Kyo stared for a moment then nodded. Standing, he walked to the phone in the hallway and dialed the number.

"Sohma Residence, Shigure spea-"

"Shigure, put Yuki on."

"Oh, Kyo! It's you! How's Tohr…u….wait…did you just ask for Yuki?"

Kyo grumbled. "Just put him on, baka inu.

……………..

"What's wrong, Kyo? Is Miss Honda alright?"

"Yeah…well, kind of….dammit, no she's not…look can you come and stay with us for a while at the hospital?"

"……yeah…sure. I'll be there in an hour."

"Whatever…just get here, baka nezumi."

Kyo went back to the room, finding Hatori had left. He sat on the bed and held Tohru's hand. "Don't worry," he whispered softly. "He may be just a stupid rat, but together, we'll bring you back to us, Tohru."

To the delight of Kyo's heart, Tohru's hand squeezed back. Reaching up, he gently kissed her cheek before settling into the chair. He knew he should be watching her but he realized he really did feel tired. He made sure he was close enough to hear her should she wake and then let himself sleep.

**later**

Kyo woke to the door opening. Looking over he saw Yuki peer in, a vase of flowers in hand. Even though he was glad to see the nezumi, his eyes narrowed. "Keep it down, ya damn rat," he whispered.

Yuki nodded and placed the vase of sunflowers on the table then went to looking at Tohru.

Kyo stared at the flowers. "…Why sunflowers…?"

Yuki sat in the other chair. "Miss Honda always loved them…I remember Shigure told me that one day, Tohru came home with two of them from the floral shop down the road. You know how much Shigure hates them……well, when he asked Tohru why she got them, he said she told him "I know they look pretty strange, but I love them….She said that their strangeness was what made them so beautiful."

Kyo thought about it for a while then nodded. "Yeah…that's our Tohru alright." Longing filled his voice as his eyes fell back on Tohru.

Yuki looked at the neko in wonder. "_So much has changed about him…because of her……I'm glad of that……"_ He shook it off. "So, why'd you want me here?"

Kyo couldn't take his eyes off Tohru. "For help…I guess…with Tohru, I mean…"

Yuki only nodded.

**two days later**

Tohru's eyes opened slowly. She was expecting to feel the customary pain. To see darkness and smell rot and despair. What she felt was warmth and a soft bed. What she saw was light and soft blue walls. What she smelled was fresh flowers and a crisp clean scent. But what caught her attention the most was the sight of the two boys asleep next to the bed. She could only stare. "_…n..no……but….it….it all s..seems………seems so real……" _She knew that only by confronting the characters would she find the truth. "K…k…k-yo…?", she whispered."

The neko was too exhausted to reply but Yuki lifted his head. Looking over, his purple eyes widened in shock. "Miss…Miss Honda……" Standing, he walked over to the hospital bed.

Tohru knew immediately that this was no dream. Never in the lies that Akito had fed her mind had Yuki acted so like himself. And he had always called her by "Tohru" in them. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"…Miss Honda…shh, shh, no, don't cry, you're safe now, you're safe here with us." Sitting by the bed, he leaned down and held her gently.

Tohru lifted her arms slowly to him and held on as tightly as her weak arms could, crying in relief.

Kyo woke at the sound of her tears. "…Tohru…?", he said, jumping from his chair and rushing to the other side of the bed.

Tohru turned her head to look at him. "K…Kyo..?"

Kyo smiled gently and held her with Yuki. "Yes, Tohru, it's us. It's really us. You're safe now."

Tohru felt a smile grow as the feeling of safety, warmth, and security flooded her, body and soul. Holding the two boys, she cried until there were no more tears left. She gently pulled away and looked at the boy's faces before finally settling on Kyo's.

Yuki saw the look in her eyes and backed off, giving Kyo room to hold her close.

Kyo kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "Aishiteru, my koishii onigiri….Aishiteru." His ears were met with a soft "Aishiteru" before he felt her go limp as she drifted back to sleep, safe in his arms.


	12. Struggle to Recuperate

Hey guys, Daelaeyni here. I am so sorry it's taken this long to update. I tried to make this one longer but I felt that it was a good stopping place so I left it at that. Enjoy and please R&R. As always don't mind flames so long as they're substantiated. -Daelaeyni

* * *

A big thank you goes out to all of my wonderful reviewers from last chapter...

Angelite Phoenix - I'm glad that you like the story. Yeah, I knew that he was supposedly a girl based on the manga but I don't read the manga that much. I do use him as a girl in "Blessings for the Cursed" though

azn pride alwayz - ... oooh...that gives me an idea for one of my challenge songfics for "Whispered Melodies"...hmm, thanks...and yes, it is sad for yuki but as you said, one was bound to get hurt eventually...

betrayed miko - I dunno, I'm not too much for leaving cliffies. I always wanna try and make the chapter as long as possible yet find a natural ending for each one. And no, the fetuses were dead. Imagine the fetuses in the jars of ether that you would see in a biology lab.

Chibi Silver Neko - as always, thanks so much, Silver-chan. Your reviews are almost as wonderful as your stories!

mangafreak9300 - Thank you

Jay Bird12 - yes, it was

Priestess of Passion - your answer as to why hatori wont erase her memories is explained in this chappie, enjoy

micahskitty - Thanks, micahskitty. And i promise, more kyotohru fluff is on the horizon

Archer-Black - thanks for remaining so loyal! and yeah, i thought that was a good trick the whole "tohru vs miss honda"

Rose of Death - thank you

Klove0511 - I agree. I had thought about it breaking the flow but decided to leave it there for unknown reasons. And yeah, I do need to do a closer spellcheck. But thanks for the great review. I'm so glad that so many people love it. And yeah, "Aishiteru" means "I love you". I guess I took for granted that so many people use words like "Aishiteru" and "onegai", and others like it that most readers already know them by now but i'm sorry about that. I'll try to give necissary translations from now on

Edakumi - yes, a BIG thank you to Silver-chan for helping me with updating. And thanks to you for the wonderful review

ShadowStar666 - ...I think that your post may have been cut off...

daydreamer53221 - Thanks!

* * *

BREATHE...phew, now that that large mouthful has been said, on with the show...

* * *

oh...disclaimer...furtive glance...spots angry lawyers looming in the shadows...softly "I dont own fruits basket..." slinks off

* * *

**  
two weeks later**

Hatori walked into the hospital room. He smiled at the sight of Tohru laying there, stroking fingers through Kyo's hair. "Tohru," he called softly.

Tohru's head lifted and gave a small smile at Hatori. "Yes?"

Hatori stepped up and set his clipboard down. "How are you feeling today?"

Tohru gave a small shrug, her shoulders still too bruised to move them much. "I'm feeling alright."

"Good. That's very good." Bending down, he went to touch a stethoscope to her chest.

Tohru flinched at the feeling of cold metal against her chest, drawing in a swift breath.

Hatori pulled away slowly so as not to startle her. "Tohru?"

Tohru's eyes were shut tight, rigid against the bed.

_FLASH_

_Akito laughed at her pathetic struggles as he held her down with the lead pipe against her chest. "You fool; stop or else I'll crush your ribs, again."_

_Tohru glared at him in a sudden burst of defiance that quickly disappeared as a finger pervaded her body, jerking about hard. Her back arched hard as her arms and legs strained against the bonds which held her to the bed. _

_Akito laughed darkly. "You like that, don't you," he asked, drawing the finger out, touching her, rubbing her where he knew he'd get the sounds he wanted to hear. "Yes, I know you love it. Just be quiet and let me have my fun."_

_Tohru threw her head back and screamed as loud as she can._

_Akito only laughed again. "Yes, scream, you little bitch. Scream. Let me know how much you hate me, because it only makes me want to hurt you more!" With that, he leaned down and took a breast in his mouth, biting and sucking hard as his fingers worked their demonic jobs on her, indulging in the screams and moans he forced out of her._

"Tohru, oh god, Tohru, please…please wake up. Please!"

Tohru's eyes flung open, finding herself looking upon Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori standing over her, eyes full of worry and horror.

Tohru went to move to reach for Kyo's cheek but found her arms were bound. Her eyes leapt with fright as she began to struggle hard.

All three boys leapt into action, grabbing her and trying to keep her still. "Whoa, Tohru. Take it easy! Just calm down!"

Finally, Hatori took out a knife and cut the bonds they had used to hold her arms down when she had begun her flashback to keep her from hurting herself.

Tohru bolted, trying to jump from the bed, but her injuries prevented her from doing much and only succeeded in jerking the wires connected to her, bringing an agonized cry from her.

Hatori cursed and, together, with Kyo and Yuki, they managed to get her still.

Kyo leaned down and stroked her cheek. "Easy, Tohru. Come on, easy. It's okay. You're safe, you're safe here."

Tohru felt Kyo's words sink in, pervading her soul, feeling like cool water upon the burning fire within her mind. Tears filled her eyes as she felt herself come back to reality. Her arms reached up and wrapped around Kyo's neck, drawing close.

Kyo held her close while Hatori worked to bandage the cuts she received when she had yanked the cords. In his mind, he was weeping bitterly, the screams that Tohru, in her agony, had emitted echoing through the dark corridors of his ears. On the outside, however, he shoved it back, presenting as strong a façade as he could.

Hatori touched Kyo's shoulder a few minutes later. "She's asleep, Kyo...you can let her go now."

Kyo lifted up and motioned for Hatori and Yuki to follow him out.

Shrugging, they did as they were told and went into a waiting room nearby.

Kyo turned to Hatori as soon as the door was shut. "Why can't you just erase her memories, Hatori?"

Hatori blinked. "Of…of us?"

"No, not of us, but of what that bastard did to her," Kyo yelled, unable to keep his temper down whenever he mentioned the God that had destroyed his beloved.

Hatori shook his head. "I can't do that, Kyo."

"Why not," both boys asked.

"Well, think about it", said Hatori, sitting down. "How would we explain the missing three years? Her wounds?"

"What about amnesia," Yuki offered.

"Yeah, and a car crash? That would suffice, wouldn't it," Kyo asked, grasping for a way to convince Hatori. But to his dismay, Hatori only shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, boys. Some of her wounds are too personal to place as a result of a car crash…namely one."

Kyo shut his eyes tight at the mention, remembering the way Tohru's hips and back had writhed during her flashback. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Hatori," he cried. "There's gotta be something we can do!" Opening his eyes, he slammed a fist into the wall, putting a hole into it. There was more he wanted to say, but his stress found a better way to vent than talking. Whirling, he began attacking the room, kicking chairs and breaking things.

Hatori and Yuki finally managed to restrain him in a chair he hadn't gotten to. Yuki slapped Kyo hard in the face. "Calm down, idiot. There's no need for your little fits."

Kyo felt his rage flicker at the comment but kept it in check. Looking at Hatori, his eyes begged to him. "Please, Hatori…please, end her pain."

Hatori turned away. "I'm sorry, Kyo…but I can't."

Kyo sighed and pushed them off of him. Standing he went back to Tohru's room, shut the door and barred it with a chair. He lay next to her on the bed and drew her close against him. "I love you, Tohru. No matter what comes, I will always love and protect you." Drawing her tighter against him, he drifted off to sleep with her.

**month later  
**

Kyo awoke to find the hospital bed empty and Yuki gone from the room. Eyes as wide as possible, he raced out of the room. "TOH-!"

"Keep it down, idiot," Yuki said from down the hall.

Kyo raced over. "Where's Tohru?"

Yuki nodded his head towards the door opposite him. "See for yourself."

Kyo looked in and his eyes widened in happy shock. Tohru was in a rehab room and was using two metal bars to hold herself up as she walked slowly across the room. The past month in the hospital had done wonders for her. Her hair was finally growing back, now already to her shoulders. Most of her coloration had returned and the stitches had been removed. The only thing that remained prominent were her eyes. They still remained slate grey and full of shadows. But pushing that all aside, all Kyo saw was the woman that he loved, struggling with all her might to push beyond what life had dealt her.

Hatori saw him in the window and beckoned him to join them, at which Kyo happily agreed.


	13. Coming Home

Wow...it's been quite a while since I've updated. Things have been just crazy out here. Between fights, school starting up, my sister's dependence on me for homework, my own job, personal stuff, ETC, it's just one big upheaval... oh well anyways, here it is...Ch 13!

**o.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.o**

As always THANK YOU! to my wonderful reviewers! All of your reviews are AMAZING!

**o.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.o **

..."ENOUGH! I REFUSE TO SAY IT!" chases lawyers away with a HUGE Soul sword borrowed from Ichigo ... seen running away as three HUUUGGGEEEE lawyers/hollows chase me in other direction ..."I DO NOT OWN FRUIT'S BASKET!"

**o.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.o **

**two months later**

Kyo carried Tohru out of the hospital, thrilled to be finally leaving. At Hatori's urging, they had left Tohru in the hospital until she had completely recovered physically. Those extra weeks had done amazing things for her. She was now back to a healthy weight and the bruises were nearly faded. All that remained wrong were two things. The mold and dank atmosphere of the dungeon Akito had kept her in had damaged her lungs, leaving them weak. Also, despite all they did, her legs were still not fully strong enough to support her completely.

He set her down and then climbed into the back of Hatori's car. Drawing Tohru back into his lap, he held her close. "Finally, we're going home, Tohru," he said, kissing her forehead.

Tohru smiled gently "Yes…home." Looking out the window, she began to recognize familiar spots. The one that caught her eye immediately though was the small bar where she and Kyo had gone to on their first date. A tear rolled down her cheek, immediately catching Kyo's eye.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Tohru shook her head and buried deeper into his chest. "No...", she replied softly. "Just...remembering."

Kyo drew her head tight against him. "It'll be alright, Tohru...it'll be alright...Hey, something to look forward to, though. That damn rabbit's throwing you a party tonight...although we told them to wait till later before coming over...you know, to give you time...time to..." He shook his head, unable to find the correct term and drew her close.

Tohru just sighed and nestled deeper into him.

As the house came into view, Tohru stared, memories flooding her.

_Tohru carried the laundry basket out to the line to hang them up. Humming softly to herself, she hung each linen up. Looking up, she caught sight of the bright blue sky. "Oh mom! It's such a beautiful day! Maybe I can take Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to the park! That would be so much fun!" _

_Unfortunately, being the space cadet Tohru could sometimes be, fate took it's turn. Stepping back, she tripped over the basket, landing in a patch of mud. Worse yet, mud splattered on the once-clean clothes. "OH NO! THE SHEETS! Oh, no, Mom! Oh, they're ruined!" _

_From up above her, a soft snicker echoed followed by the sound of someone jumping off the roof and walking over. _

_Kyo leaned over and offered his hand. "Come on, klutz. Get up."_

_Tohru took it and tried to stand. But, as always...she tripped...pulling the neko down with her. _

_"Oh, Kyo! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh, I'm such a klut-" Her tirade was cut short by his finger over her mouth._

_"Hey, just be quiet. It's okay, I don't care."_

_"OOOOOHHHHH! KYO-KYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR DEAR FLOW-"_

"Hey! Tohru! Come on, Tohru, snap out of it!" Kyo said, trying not to shake her too hard.

Tohru jerked out of her reverie with a jump, yanking hard from Kyo and backing into the seat.

Kyo paled. "...Whoa...easy, Tohru...easy." Reaching out, he stroked her cheek gently. Seeing she had calmed, he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair gently. "...Wanna talk about it?"

Tohru just shook her head. "It...it wasn't bad. Just...old memories...of home..." Looking up, she smiled gently at the others standing on the porch, awaiting them. "Come on...let's go."

Kyo nodded and kissed her cheek. He crawled out of the car and gathered her up in his arms, drawing her out.

Tohru looked around, relief rushing through her as she saw her home once again, as it had always been. Beautiful and serene...well...serene if you didn't count Kyo and Yuki's at least weekly fights.

Kyo carried her inside, the others behind, carrying bags which contained some clothes Uo and Hana had bought her along with her medicine and a few other things from the hospital.

Kyo motioned to the others to stay downstairs for awhile and then carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Tohru stared. The room had remained untouched, exactly how she had left it years ago. Speechless, she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Kyo kissed her forehead and laid her on the bed, sitting with her. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek. "The others wanted to let Haru move in here...but I wouldn't let them. I always knew you would come back to us," Kyo whispered.

Tohru pushed herself over on the bed a little and motioned for him to lay next to her.

Kyo smiled and did so, curling up with her. Reaching up, he gently stroked her cheek. "I love you, Tohru. I know I never said it enough...back then...but now...now I'll say it every second of every day..." Leaning close, he whispered. "Do you remember the poem?"

Tohru's grey eyes met his, filling with gentle tears of love. "Poem?"

Kyo gently stroked a thumb over her eyes, removing the tears. "Yeah...I had wrote you a poem. I spoke it to you while...while you were in the hospital one night..."

Tohru leaned in close to his ear. "Tell me again", she whispered.

Kyo smiled and repeated the poem, gently stroking her cheek in the process.

Tohru nestled into his chest, feeling very safe in his arms.

Kyo gently rocked his body, letting her drift off to sleep. Leaning in, he gently kissed her forehead and napped with her.

** o.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.o**

Thanks for reading! Please review! -Daelaeyni


	14. Prelude to a Party

Hey, guys. I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! I hope this update will make up for it. (lol, i'm starting to sound like Ritsu...)

Daelaeyni

* * *

**  
**THANK YOU!!! to all my readers/reviewers! I love all the wonderful feedback I get for this and the other stories!

* * *

**FINE, I'LL SAY IT! I DON'T OWN FRUIT'S BASKET!!!!!!!! THERE, YOU HAPPY?! NOW, ON TO THE STORY, ALREADY!  
**

* * *

**later that night**

Kyo woke to screams, something he had gotten only slightly used to. He quickly turned to face her. What he found himself facing was more than he could take.

Tohru was sprawled on the bed, arms and legs spread out and held down as if tied and bound. Her body writhed and jerked as if struck. Her face was contorted in pain, yet the even slight pleasure was VERY visible to Kyo's eyes.

Slowly, Kyo stood and backed from the bed. His horror overcame him, stopping him from helping her.

The door flung open and Uo and Hana rushed in, pushing Kyo out hard and shutting the door, locking it behind them, leaving a horrified Kyo to only stare and listen to his beloved's screams.

**inside her room**

Uo jumped on the bed and forced her arms and legs together, holding her as still as possible. "Tohru, Tohru please! It's me, Uo, listen. It's okay, shh, it's alright!"

Hana closed her eyes and starting sending electricity into Tohru's mind, temporarily shutting down her memory bases.

At that, Tohru went completely limp, leaving Uo and Hana to curl around her and hold her close.

Tohru's eyes slowly slid open, coming to rest on two people she didn't recognize.

Hana, realizing she was awake, began to very slowly turn her memory lobes back on, making certain she watched for the memory to resurface.

Tohru blinked and looked at Uo for a moment. "U..Uo...Ha-na...what..what are you doing in here...?...where's Kyo..?"

Hana gently stroked her cheek. Uo just chuckled. "Orangey needed a break so we're here to help you."

Tohru tried hard to forget what had just taken place. "You two can go. I"m ...I'm fine. I just need to rest."

Hana and Uo exchanged looks before hugging Tohru tightly. "You should know better than to try and fool us, Tohru."

After a moment of realizing there was no getting out of it, she let the tears flow out. "Gi..girls...I...I have a confession to make."

Uo looked at her, sensing the urgency of this. "Go on, sweetie. What is it?"

Tohru looked down, away from them. Tears slid slowly down her cheek. "I...I made the decision...hard sob...I...I went to Akito. He didn't take me..I went to him." At the omission, she broke, sobbing very hard.

Uo and Hana just stared before flinging their arms around her and hugging her, knowing questions were best saved for once she was calm.

Once Tohru had calmed, she gripped them tightly. "I'm so...so sorry I worried you two."

Uo made Tohru look up at her. "Kiddo, I don't understand why you did it...but I'm sure you had a good reason. But, don't worry about us. You just worry about getting better. We miss our little Tohru's smile."

Hana nodded. "Yes, that smile that reaches your eyes."

Tohru stared at her two friends before hugging them tightly. "Thank you, so very much, girls...I...I don't know what I'd do if you two weren't here."

Uo and Hana just smiled. "So, are you ready to go down to your party? Everyone's waiting for you."

Tohru nodded, "Yeah..but first, could you send Kyo-kun in here, please?"

Uo's smile beamed at hearing Tohru talk like that, so reminiscent of her old self. "Sure, kiddo. We'll be downstairs." After another tight squeeze, they walked out.

Tohru looked around at her room. Spotting the mirror, she took a deep breath and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. Looking down at them, she summoned her courage and slowly pushed herself to her feet. It took a moment, but she finally found enough balance to stand upright. Gripping onto the bed, she made her way over to the mirror and looked in it. She gasped, "_...Is this me..? Is this what I truly look like...?" _Tears spilled down as she stared at scars, the crooked nose, the weak, wobbly legs, and the greyed eyes.

When Kyo walked in to see her like that, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, both supporting her and comforting her. "Tohru...love, please, what's wrong..?"

Tohru turned her face away from the mirror. "It...it's nothing...I was just trying to walk.."

Kyo looked at her in the mirror's reflection for a bit before drawing her closer. "You can't fool me, Tohru, I know you too well. I saw the disgust and sadness in your eyes."

Tohru gently pulled away and forced herself back to the bed, sitting down.

Kyo watched her for a moment and then walked over, kneeling before her. "Tohru, I love you. I don't care what you look like, that's not what matters. Remember...? When you first saw my true form? To the world, I was an ugly, rotting beast...but to you, all you saw was me, as I truly was. That's what I see in you, Tohru. I don't see the scars and faults, I see your kind soul, your loving, ditzy nature. I love everything about you, Tohru, and no matter what, I always will."

Tohru stared at him before flinging her arms around him and holding on as tightly as she could.

Kyo kissed her head gently before pulling back. "Now, I know the others want to see you, and I have to admit, those idiots made everything pretty nice."

Nodding, Tohru used Kyo's arm to get to her feet. "I want to try walking down, Kyo-kun."

Kyo's eyes melted. "Sure, koishii." Holding her steady, they walked down together.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it!  
TTYGL! (talk to you guys later!)  
Daelaeyni 


	15. Author's Note concerning Ch 9

Authors Note: It has come to my attention, from several reviews, that many readers are getting hung up by the fact that I referred to Ritsu as a girl in Chapter 9. I would like to make it clear that this was a typing error. I had known prior to writing the chapter of Ritsu's true gender, however, by error I put him as a she. This notice is simply to help stem the reviews of "You realize Ritsu is a boy." which I have received quite a few times since the chapter's posting.

Thank you,

Daelaeyni


	16. Bowing, Rubies, and Rings

ZOMG! I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! OH, I AM THE BANE OF EXISTENCE FOR MY READERS! I PROMISE TO DO BETTER IN THE FUT-!

punches Ritsu in stomach

Now...on with the story wink

* * *

No, I don't own fruits basket SNIFF

* * *

**downstairs**

The other's all sat there, worried. No one wanted to ask Uo and Hana what had happened up in Tohru's room. The screams they had heard as well as Kyo's terrified expression said it all. When they heard the footfalls on the stairs, they all jumped to their feet...and smiled as Tohru came walking down, slowly but surely, holding onto the neko's hands.

Kisa smiled and ran up to her. "SISSY!"

Tohru smiled and knelt down very slowly, careful of her weak knees, and embraced the tora hard. "Oh, Kisa-chan! Look at you!"

Everyone smiled on as the warmth from Tohru and Kisa's sisterly love exuded through the room, reminding them of happier days; days that they all hoped were soon to come again.

Kisa slowly let go of Tohru and offered her hand to her. "Come on, Sissy! We have cake and ice cream and presents all for you!"

Tohru blushed and looked around. "This...this is all for me?! Oh no, you guys, you all spent way too much! I don't deser-"

At that Hatori walked up and put a finger gently over her lips. The tone of his voice was harsh, but his eyes and expression were gentle and kind. "Never, ever, say that you don't deserve anything, Tohru-sama."

Tohru's eyes, and everyone elses in the room, widened at the honorific Hatori had placed upon her. "I...I'm not worth-"

Again, Hatori stopped her and, to the shock of everyone, bowed low, just as any of them would have done before Akito when he was alive. "You deserve all we can give, Tohru-sama."

Tohru blushed maddeningly, "Please...no..no -sama...just Tohru."

Hatori smiled and stood, "Very well, Tohru Honda. But know that the dragon of the zodiac is forever in your debt, Tohru Honda, now and forever."

Tohru gently smiled up at him.

Kyo rolled his eyes and led her gently over to the couch so that she could sit down.

Momiji laughed and went to jump on Tohru, wanting to hug her as he always loved to. Kyo hit him off side the head when he grew close. "Ya damn rabbit! Leave her be!"

Momiji pouted, "Aww, come on, Kyo!! I just want to hug Princess Tohru!"

Tohru smiled gently, "It's alright, Kyo-kun. I don't mind. Come here, Momiji-kun," she said, offering her arms.

Momiji smiled happily and sat on the sofa next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Grinning, he winked at Kyo behind her back.

"Gah! What was that for?!," Kyo yelled, "Get off her, ya sick rabbit!" And with that, he hit him off-side the head.

Momiji went all teary-eyed. "You guys! Kyo's being mean to me! Waaah!"

Kyo cringed and had Tohru not looked at him, he would have hit Momiji again.

Tohru smiled gently and patted Momiji's head. "It's okay, Momiji-kun." Feeling a tap on her knee, Tohru looked down to find Kisa standing there, holding a small box. Tilting her head in confusion, Tohru smiled at Kisa. "What's this?'

Kisa smiled and scuffed the floor with her shoe. "Your present."

As everyone expected, Tohru spazzed. "Wha-!? A present?? For what, I mean, I haven't done anything to deserve presents! Oh, you need your money for the park and for eating ice cream and you spent it on me and I don't have a way to repay you and...and-" Tohru's rampage was cut off by a gentle kiss on her lips that made the whole room grin.

Kyo gently pulled back. "That was for being the lovable ditz that you are."

Tohru blushed maddeningly

Slowly over the next hour, Tohru received presents from, much to her dismay, everyone in the room. Kisa's present turned out to be a stuffed tiger with a yellow bow tied around it's neck. Momiji gave her a music box which, much to Kyo's dismay, played Momiji's favorite song, when opened. Shigure gave her a bracelet from which hung all twelve zodiac animals, including one for the cat. Ayame's gift was a dress flamboyantly wrapped in lots of pink and given with a wink that sent shudders down Kyo's back. From Hatori came a full set of brand new kitchen pots and pans and from Kagura came hand-carved oak chopsticks. Yuki gave her a necklace with a yellow stone hanging from it with new matching yellow ribbons for her hair; from Haru came a bracelet to match, and Ritsu gave her a gift card to the local music store.

Finally all that was left were Kyo and Hiro's gifts. The others were wondering what Hiro could possibly have in his hand. They all knew that Hiro had never really liked Tohru so this was going to be interesting. Walking up to her, he held out a fist. "Here's your stupid present."

Before Kyo could yell at him, Tohru smiled gently and held out her hand. "Thank you, Hir-" She stopped mid-sentence as Hiro opened his hand, revealing a silver chain from which hunt a large ruby that was carved with her name on it.

All she could do was stare at the necklace in Hiro's hand, staring wide-eyed. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Hi...Hiro-kun...where did you find that.."

Hiro shrugged, "Somewhere out on the Sohma property. I figured it was your since it has your name on it. I thought you'd want it back. Geez, can't you accept a gift??"

Tohru's face was a conflict of emotions, and everyone saw, to their surprise, that she was considering not taking it. Yet, her nature won out and she timidly took the necklace from Hiro's hands. "Th-Thank you, " she said, trying desperately to hide the tremor in her voice. Slipping it over her head, she shuddered lightly.

Kyo felt it with all his heart, but Tohru's face made him stay silent, knowing she obviously didn't want the others to know whatever it was this necklace meant. Wanting desperately to take her mind off the necklace, he took her chin and gently turned her to look at him. "And now, for my present, Tohru-kun." And with that, he lifted her hand and pulled off the ring he'd bought her.

Tohru started to say something in surprise but was silenced when he put it on her right hand, took her left back in his, and slipped a gold ring with a marquis diamond sparkling in it's setting on her ring finger. All she could do was stare at it before looking up at him in shock.

Kyo smiled gently and stroked her cheek. "Aishiteru, koishii onigiri. Will you marry me?"

Tohru could only stare along with everyone else in the room.

Kyo stroked her cheek gently and kissed her. "Please, Tohru, will you marry me? I know I don't have mu-" Kyo's words were cut off by Tohru's lips on his, kissing him lightly.

Everyone let out a happy gasp or sigh and rushed forward to congratulate the happy couple. Only Hana didn't move, watching the ruby necklace shine on her neck with eyes narrowed.

* * *

Well, hope you all liked it! I promise to try to update more often. 

Daelaeyni


	17. RubyRed Lust

I know, I know, it's been so long since I've updated last. It's just trying to find time to sit down and write is getting harder to do. Hope you all like. :)

* * *

Warning: This specific chapter contains dark lemon. You have been warned.

* * *

I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters

* * *

**later that night **

Kyo left his sleeping fiancee on the couch and walked over with Shigure and Yuki to see everyone to the door. Uo nodded as she walked from Shigure, promising to move in the following week. As Hana passed him, their eyes met.

"Get rid of that necklace, Kyo," she said, her voice dark and dangerous. Then, giving him a sad smile, she followed Uo out.

Kyo gulped nervously and looked over to where Tohru was sleeping, the ruby glinting with light. He sighed softly and walked over to her. Gently picking her up, he carried her up to her bedroom and laid her down on it, tucking her in gently before curling up around her. Slipping his hands around her neck, he went to undo the clasp when his eyes rested on the ruby pendant, Tohru's name cut deep into the stone.

The stone began to shimmer as though under bright lights. The depth of the gem was filled with brilliance, entrancing Kyo and holding his gaze.

Slowly drawing his eyes from it, Kyo gently drew one of his hands forward, trailing his nails along her neckline. Gently using the pads of his fingers, he touched her lips ever so softly, before leaning in and licking them very slowly, savoring the taste of her. Hearing the soft sigh that came from those soft pink lips, he grinned. Leaning down, he began to trail very soft kisses all down her neck, a hand lightly rubbing her abdomen.

Tohru shifted gently on the bed, moaning softly. A tear welled in the corner of a closed eye before slowly spilling down, leaving a moonlit trail running down her cheek.

Kyo's lips continued running down her neck before meeting cloth. A low growl emitted from him before he began to undo the buttons on her top one by one. Getting the last one undone, he slowly slipped open her blouse top, revealing the delicate rosy pink lace bra that held her breasts in them. Grinning he stuck out his tongue and licked the skin at the nape of her neck before moving along each of her collarbones, planting kiss after kiss. Sliding a hand slowly up her body, he located the tiny bump in the lace where her nipple was and began to massage it gently, causing it to grow and harden at his touch.

Tohru moaned gently, her toes curling at the pleasure. Gripping at the sheets, her eyes slit open ever so gently, her gaze resting on Kyo. A soft whimper escaped her lips, her voice small and scared. "K..kyo..."

Kyo grinned widely at his name and slid the bra down until the hard nipple was visible. Leaning down, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking very hard on it.

Tohru groaned loudly, gripping at the sheets harder. She tried hard to wake up, wanting to beg him to stop, but it felt so good. She was terrified but the pleasure felt...just so good...

Kyo sucked harder and harder, nipping at her breast, the hand rubbing lower and lower on her abdomen. Reaching her pajama pants' hem, he slipped his hand below the fabric, rubbing her skin hard.

When she felt the touch of human hands touching her skin in the one place only HE had ever touched, she shuddered hard. Her hands managed to move a little, just enough to clutch at his sleeves. Whimpering softly, she gripped the fabric hard. "K-kyo...no...stop..."

Kyo grinned and bit her nipple very hard, eliciting a soft cry from her. He looked up at her, his red eyes bloodshot and menacing. Licking his lips, he slid his hand lower suddenly, rubbing her clit hard. "Why," he asked, his voice deep and dark.

Tohru cried out in pleasure and pain, her twisted insides heaving with painful release.

At the sound of her cry, the door burst open. Yuki took only a moment to view the scene before rushing forward and yanking an outraged Kyo off of her. "SHIGURE! HELP!"

Shigure raced in and covered Tohru with a blanket before helping Yuki restrain Kyo."CALM DOWN, KYO!"

Together, they managed to get him pinned to the floor. Yuki grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the wood floor, knocking him unconscious. "Baka neko..." Standing up, he looked over at Tohru. "M..Miss Honda...?"

Tohru had curled up into a very very tight little ball on the bed, shaking very very hard. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Yuki very slowly made his way over to her. "Miss Honda...shhhh." Very slowly, he held out his hands towards her, approaching softly. Reaching her , he gently set a hand on her side. "Shhhh, it's alright."

Tohru flinched lightly but didn't pull away.

Yuki gently sat down beside her and gently began to stroke her back and shoulders, humming soothingly. Reaching up, he gently stroked the tears from her eyes. "Shhhhh, Miss Honda. It's going to be alright." Leaning down, he slowly slipped his arms around her, holding her close.

Shigure sighed gently, watching this. Looking down at Kyo, his eyes narrowed. "_What could have possibly possessed him that would make him do such a thing..."_Looking at them, his eyes met Yuki's and nodded, letting him know they were both thinking the same question.

Yuki gently stroked her back until she fell back asleep and then stood and walked over to the still-asleep neko. Sighing, he grabbed his hands and helped Shigure move Kyo into his old room and onto the bed. Before walking out, they locked the window and, upon exiting, locked the door from the outside, sealing Kyo within his room.

Shigure sighed and leaned against the wall. "What a night this has been..."

Yuki nodded and looked towards Tohru's room. "What do you think could have triggered that...he knows she can't deal with...stuff..like that."

Shigure simply shrugged and walked off.

Yuki sighed and headed back to Tohru's room. Smiling at her gently, he pulled a chair next to her bed and sat in it, watching her.

**Next morning**

Hatori walked out onto his porch, intent on smoking a cigarette in peace.

"You're up early."

Hatori sighed deeply and looked to a darkened corner, seeing the dog smoking. "What is it, Shigure?"

Shigure shrugged and sighed, "Not much, other than Kyo attempting to sexually attack Tohru."

Hatori's mouth dropped, the cigarette falling into the snow.

Shigure let out a deep breath of smoke before leaning forward. "You heard me. Yuki heard her scream and called for me. He'd managed to partially undress her and it looked like he'd made her orgasm at least once. Her scream sounded painful..."

Hatori groaned and rubbed his face. "Is she alright?"

Shigure sighed, "So far...Yuki got her to go to sleep, and when I left an hour ago, she was still sleeping."

Hatori nodded, "And..Kyo..?"

Shigure merely shrugged. "He's still in his room. We barred him in there."

Hatori sighed and leaned up against a pillar. "What do you think could have caused this...?"

Shigure again, merely shrugged.

* * *

Well, I know it's short and ends abruptly but I'm tired... looking at bed wistfully...well, night to all! Remember, please review! 

Daelaeyni


	18. Possession

Well here's the latest update. It's not quite what I'd hoped it would be but I wanted to let you guys know I was still alive! LOL

Well here goes, Chapter 18

* * *

Just for the records AGAIN, I don't own Fruit's Basket

* * *

**back at Shigure's house**

Yuki could hear him pacing. He knew the damn neko was awake, and about damn time too. He had some answers to give. Looking in on the still sleeping Tohru, he smiled gently before heading over to Kyo's room and walking in.

Kyo looked up, halfway across the room. "Get out," he said, his voice deep with anger.

Yuki, not caring, walked over to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, holding him there. "You have some fucking explaining to do, so start talking before I get ugly. Why did you try to hurt Miss Honda??"

Kyo grinned and leaned his head closer to Yuki as far as he could. "Because it was fun," he whispered, before trying to lick at Yuki's ear.

Yuki's eyes went wide before slapping Kyo very hard, sending his head whiplashing back into the wall. "Get out of him, you BASTARD!!"

Kyo merely turned and grinned at Yuki. "What's wrong, Yuki? Can't handle the fact that I want to fuck the little slut till she's breathless?"

Yuki began to beat on Kyo hard until he passed out. Gasping, he ran to the phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

"Shigure, I know what happened with Kyo!"

"...I know, Yuki..."

Yuki merely gaped.

"I"m on my way back to the house, Yuki. I found something interesting. All I need you to do is stay watch-...Yuki...what was that loud noise?? ... Yuki...shit..." click

Yuki never heard the last part of that sentence. The loud hit coming from Tohru's room sent him racing up the stairs. Coming in, he stared in horror.

Tohru was lying on the floor, her neck wrapped with one of her belts. Her hands held each end of the belt, pulling it tighter and harder around her neck. Her skin was already blue, her eyes bulging.

Yuki shook the shock off of him and raced over to her side. Yanking her hands from the belt, he tore it away from her. Wincing at the deep purple bruise around her thin neck, he stood and lifted her onto the bed.

Tohru was shaking like a leaf in a cold winter wind and coughing very hard, unable to breathe properly, her windpipe bruised and pressed.

Shigure came racing through the house just then and rushed into her room "Great Kami...what happened??"

Yuki only cried, buried into her."Why, Miss Honda...why..."

Shigure sighed and pulled out a cellphone Hatori had given him for emergencies. Dialing his number, he sighed.

"What's happened??"

"She tried to kill herself. Come quick."

Shigure sighed when the line went dead and set it down. "I'll be back, Yuki..." Walking out, he went to Kyo's room and walked in. Looking down at the bruised boy, he lifted him off the ground and laid him out on the bed. Reaching into the pocket of his yukata, he withdrew a sachet. Dipping his fingers into it, he withdrew an oily herbal substance and rubbed it beneath Kyo's nose. Watching the boy's skintone improve, he smiled and awaited Hatori.

When he got there, he didn't go anywhere but to Tohru's room. Drawing Yuki away from her, he examined the massive bruising with a deep heavy sigh. "It may not have been a suicide attempt, but a reliving of one of her attacks.." Opening his kit, he withdrew a syringe, filled it with a low dose of sedative and injected it into Tohru's arm. Once she was out, he set about bandaging her bruised neck. "..but just to be careful, Yuki, I'll need you to remove everything in here. Strip it down to the bare essentials. I'll contact Miss Uotani and ask her to move in as soon as she possibly can. Waiting will not help anyone."

Yuki nodded and began to strip the room of all her things. He paused when he got to the picture of her mother... "Even Kyoko-san, Hatori?"

Hatori sighed and nodded. "Even the photo, Yuki. There must be nothing of use."

Yuki nodded and gently set the photograph on the pile of things he gathered.

Soon, with Hatori's help, they managed to get everything packed away up in the attic.

Yuki sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hatori...Shigure said on the phone he knew why Kyo acted the way he did...what is it?"

Hatori sighed gently, "We aren't certain how, but we believe Akito may be possessing Kyo."

Yuki nodded, "I expected as mu-"

Both jumped as the door down the hall slammed open and Kyo darted into Tohru's bedroom, Shigure on his tail.

Kyo stopped and stared at Tohru lying on the bed and then his eyes only got wider when Yuki and Hatori stepped before him, barring his sight of her. "What's going on??"

Shigure walked in and nodded to Hatori.

Hatori nodded back and moved out of Kyo's way, drawing Yuki back with him.

Kyo raced past them to the bed. "Tohru...Tohru, wake up!" Standing, he grabbed Hatori by the shirt. "What the hell is going on??"

Hatori gripped his hand and pulled it from his shirt. "It's Akito...we aren't certain how yet, but he managed to possess you. You tried to rape her, Kyo..."

Kyo's face went chalk-white. "Wh...wha...no...no I didn't!! No, oh god...Tohru..."

Shigure sighed gently, "Kyo, it wasn't you that did it. It was Akito. He managed to possess you somehow. According to Yuki, your voice was Akito's when he confronted you in your room."

Hatori sighed gently before looking at Tohru. Looking her over, he noticed the necklace that was still around her neck despite everything. "..._How did we not see it earlier...when I was bandaging her neck...taking the things out... _

* * *

_Well hope you all like it. R&R! Daelaeyni  
_

* * *


End file.
